Don't Let Gingers Get Bored
by EmbraceYourFREAK
Summary: Why would you even associate yourself with a ginger? Oh, that's right, because we're awesome! Just a one-shot I wrote because I was SOOO BORED. If you do read it, I hope you like it, and if you don't like it then fine but keep it to yourself.


**Happy 4****th**** of July! So, this is technically co-written with electracait, though it was done on Facebook. By the way, go like her page: **_**Why the Avengers Shouldn't Text. **_**Anywhore! I thought this was too fun to keep from you all, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rather boring Independence Day at the Avengers tower; I was sprawled out on one of the plush couches in the living room. I was engaged in a rather heated and exciting staring contest with the ceiling, and Natasha was perched in an arm chair on the other side of a glass coffee table; relaxing with a book.

My name is Maggie by the way, and I'm just your run-of-the-mill teenage ginger. Don't ask me how I ended up living with the Avengers, for I myself am unsure of how the situation came to be. Oh well, you won't hear me complaining about it anyway. I sighed, it was only noon; we all planned to attend a nice 4th of July festival in Central Park, but it didn't start for some time. However, I could already hear the soft boom of fireworks in the distance.

_Oh man I am soooo boooored! _I thought as I sighed. I tried to concentrate on the silence that so rarely graced the tower, but just as I began to nod off, I heard more fireworks. I was irritated at first, but then, it came to me. A plan; a plan for a prank. I sat up slowly as the prank played out in my head.

_Oh, _I thought, _It's evil…it's diabolical, _I took a deep breath, _It's lemon scented! _I turned to Natasha, smirking.

"Hey Natasha," I asked, she looked up from her book, "where is everybody?" She pondered my question momentarily, and then answered.

"Tony and Bruce are holed up in the lab, Clint's doing target practice, and Steve and Thor are asleep." As she answered, she noticed my devilish grin and warily asked, "Why?"

"I have an idea for a prank."

A small, but deadly smile touched Natasha's lips, and she shut her book. "What is it?"

"Wait." I said, and I quickly got up and fast-walked to the kitchen. There, I found the God of Mischief leaning against the counter with a cup of tea, lost in thought. Don't ask me how Loki ended up coming and going as he pleases, because I don't know. I don't seem to know much do I? Oh well, once again, you won't hear me complaining.

"Loki," I said, "come hither. I need your help with a prank."

Loki's expression at being disturbed went from miffed, to dangerously mischievous. Without a word he set down his cup and followed me to the living room. He stood next to Natasha, who looked very curious. I turned to them both.

"Okay," I said, heart pounding with excitement, "here goes: We set off some fireworks here in the living room, and make it look all nice and destroyed. Nat, we'll cover you in corn syrup dyed red, and you'll lie on the floor; I'll put some on me too and start crying. Then, after the team has freaked out for a moment, Loki will come in, see Nat, and break into hysterics. You'll run over and kneel next to Nat, and as she is 'dying', you two will passionately confess your love for each other. Then we watch the team react."

I finished with a satisfied smirk, and crossed my arms. Loki seemed to like the idea, but Nat had a few objections.

"I like it, but I'm not confessing any love for this guy." She pointed to Loki, who looked slightly put-out. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on! It's only a prank, and just _think _of the look on Clint's face!" I said. Natasha pondered it for a moment; then finally:

"Okay, I am in."

"As am I," Loki said, "it is a somewhat simple prank, yet it should yield excellent results."

"Good, now let's do this."

* * *

Soon, several small fireworks were strategically placed about the room, and a mixing bowl was filled with red corn syrup. It felt like we were preparing for a cheesy teen horror flick. The three of us stood in the hall off the living room; Nat and I were thoroughly covered in 'blood' and had even splattered some about the room. I had put eye drops in, and had fake tears and mascara running down my face.

"Ready?" I asked. Nat and Loki nodded; Nat and I went into the living room and quickly lit all the fuses, while Loki waited in the hall. We ran to our positions, and shielded ourselves as the fireworks went off.

_BOOM! _

_CRASH! _

_BANG!_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tony yelled. I could hear him and the others running to the living room. I silenced the giggles that had escaped my mouth and started thinking about dead puppies and the end of Toy Story 3.

"OH MY GOD NATASHA, NOOOOOO!" I screamed, and broke into 'hysterics'. Natasha, being the top notch assassin that she was, successfully looked as though she were in great agony. The team came barreling in, Steve and Thor were both sporting bed head. Clint looked devastated.

"H-h-how?" Steve stammered, surveying the scene. I choked out a few words between 'sobs'.

"I-I-I...d-d-don't…it j-j-just…" I broke down again. Then, Loki ran in, looking perfectly frazzled and concerned.

"What happened I heard-" He stopped, and his eyes widened when he saw the 'dying' Natasha. I barely suppressed a laugh as Loki ran over and dramatically threw himself down next to Natasha.

"NO! Natasha, don't leave me my love!" The team looked shell-shocked as Loki held Natasha, and began crying. _Wow, _I thought, _real tears. This guy is good. _Natasha slightly opened her eyes and looked up at Loki; she reached up and held his face with her blood-stained hand.

"L-Loki…" she whispered, "I-I love you…" Loki sobbed harder. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing at the sight.

"I love you too Natasha! Don't go!" But Natasha closed her eyes, and died in Loki's arms.

"NOOO!" The god cried, and pulled Natasha's body into a hug and sobbed into her shoulder. Clint, and the rest of the team lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL-, WHEN-, HOW-" Clint stammered. His face was a mask of pain, sorrow, and rage all in one. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" Tony yelled as he pulled at his hair. Bruce's mouth was a gape, Steve was trying to call 911 but crushed the phone, and Thor looked like a deer in headlights. Suddenly, they all turned to me; many of them had tear-streaked faces and I reprimanded myself mentally for not getting this on video. I couldn't help myself, I sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry! I've known all along! WHY? Why did I try and stop them from being together?" I shrieked. Clint looked as though I'd slapped him.

"You _KNEW? _What the hell-, Nat how could you do this-," Clint began to sob uncontrollably, and that's when I finally lost it.

"Hehe…hehehe…" It started off quiet, then Loki and Natasha began to snicker from the floor. The team went silent, and Clint looked confused.

"What? I-I don't…" Clint stammered. The others' mouths were opening and closing like fish; by the time Tony figured it out, me, Loki, and Natasha were clutching our stomachs with tears of mirth streaming down out cheeks.

"Oh," Tony started, "You. Are. EVIL!"

"D-don't you know Tony?" I said, still laughing, "Ginger's have no souls!" I laughed harder.

"You should have seen your faces!" Loki choked out. Clint pouted at us. Oh my gosh, he was legit _pouting _at us.

"I hate you all." He said, and stomped off.

It turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

* * *

**Hahaha! Wouldn't you love to see that? **

**Well, that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed. Please go like that Facebook page, for you shan't regret it! Here is the URL:**

#!/WhyTheAvengersShouldntText

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Hey, I'd tap that.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
